1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an adjustable water valve of time-controlled type and provides a device that after a certain time, the water pressures are balanced and the elastomer that has been compressed pushes the push rod back to its initial position to close the water valve.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Infrared-controlled water valves are widely used for many years. The infrared rays-controlled water valves are used infrared sensors to control the water valve open and close. However, the infrared-controlled water valves consist of electronic elements, are actuated by electric power, are complicated and costs lot so that the infrared-controlled water valves are not widely used.
Accordingly, the inventor filed a Taiwan patent application No. 093138665 named “Self-closing type time-controlled water valve”.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, the conventional self-closing type time-controlled water valve comprises an outer shell (60), a mounting sleeve (70), a water-dispersing washer (80), an outflow partition (83), a water baffle (85), a control rod (90), a button (93), a time-controlled O-ring (95) and a bolt (96).
The outer shell (60) is a hollow barrel with two end openings and has an annular shoulder (61) being formed in a middle part of an inside wall thereof.
The mounting sleeve (70) has a mounting recess (71) being formed in a top end thereof. A mounting hole (73) and multiple water holes (72) are formed through a bottom of the mounting recess (71). An annular shoulder (74) is formed on an inside wall of the mounting recess (71). A protruding part (75) is formed around an outside wall of the mounting sleeve (70) and rubs against the annular shoulder (61) of the outer shell (60).
The water-dispersing washer (80) rubs against the annular flange (74) of the mounting sleeve (70) and has a through hole (81) being formed in a center thereof. Multiple water-dispersing holes (82) are formed around the through hole (81) at intervals.
The outflow partition (83) is mounted in the mounting sleeve (70). A bottom of the outflow partition (83) protrudes from the through hole (81) of the water-dispersing washer (80) toward a bottom of the mounting sleeve (70). A through hole (84) with radial branches is formed through the outflow partition (83) and correspond to the through hole (81) of the water-dispersing washer (80). A bottom opening of the through hole (84) has an inner conical surface being formed in an inside wall thereof.
The water baffle (85) is mounted in the outer shell (60) above the outflow partition (83) and has a through hole (86) being formed through a center thereof.
The control rod (90) is mounted in the through hole (84) of the outflow partition (83) and has a through hole (91). An annular flange (92) is formed around a bottom end of the control rod (90).
The button (93) is mounted through the mounting hole (73) of the mounting sleeve (70) and is mounted around the bottom end of the control rod (90). A threaded hole (94) is formed in a top end of the button (93).
The time-controlled O-ring (95) is mounted between the top end of the button (93) and the annular flange (92) of the control rod (90) and has an outside wall rubs against the inner conical surface of the through hole (84) of the outflow partition (83) or rubs against the inside wall of the outflow partition (83).
The bolt (96) is mounted through a waterproof O-ring (97) and the through hole (91) of the control rod (90) in sequence and is screwed into the threaded hole (94) of the button (93).
With further reference to FIG. 9, the aforementioned structure is connected to a faucet. When the button (93) is pushed into the mounting hole (73) and the through hole (84), the waterproof O-ring (97) is pushed by the control rod (90) to leave the through hole (86) of the water baffle (85). Then the fluid flows through the through hole (86) of the water baffle (85), flows into the outer shell (60) and flows out of the water holes (72) of the mounting sleeve (70). The time-controlled O-ring (95) is in the through hole (84) of the outflow partition (83) and moves toward the bottom end of the mounting sleeve (70). The outer edge of the time-controlled O-ring (95) rubs against the inside wall of the through hole (84). The abrasion forces the time-controlled O-ring (95) to move toward the bottom end of the mounting sleeve (70) with a lower speed. Therefore, the water valve maintains opened for a certain time to finish clean process.
However, after being used for a while, the outer edge of the time-controlled O-ring (95) and the inside wall of the through hole (84) are worn and the outer diameter of the time-controlled O-ring (95) is decreased to reduce the abrasion between the time-controlled O-ring (95) and the through hole (84). Therefore, the time-controlled O-ring (95) moves toward the bottom of the mounting sleeve (70) with a higher speed and the water valve is only open for a short time. Then the clean process cannot finish with such limited outflow time. To extend the outflow time so as to finish the clean process, the button (93) has to be pressed repeatedly or continuously to open the water valve for a long time. The aforementioned repeatedly or continuously pressing is inconvenient for clean process.